


Chances Are (Traducción al Español)

by YuunDiaz



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunDiaz/pseuds/YuunDiaz
Summary: Danny es un nuevo profesor en la ciudad, y las cosas no van tan bien como esperaba.
Relationships: Dash Baxter & Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter & Kwan, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton/Kwan
Kudos: 3





	1. Danny es un nuevo profesor en la ciudad, y las cosas no van tan bien como esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chances Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584171) by [kimurasato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimurasato/pseuds/kimurasato). 



> Esta es una traducción del fanfic de @kimurasato hecho sin ningún otro fin más que practicar mi traducción del inglés, aportar al fandom hispanohablante y para expandir un poco el poliamor o cambiar un poco la idea del amor romántico. 
> 
> Además me gusta mucho como como trató a los personajes apegándose a sus personalidades o haciendo evoluciones que realmente puedo apreciar porque no se sienten forzadas ni fuera de lugar. Me gustaría seguir traduciendo algunos de sus trabajos en el futuro también, espero lo disfruten! :D

Danny se sentó en el salón de profesores con un periódico antes colocado en la mesa. Llegó a la ciudad hacía una semana, y hoy fue su primer día en el trabajo. Actualmente, vive en un lugar pequeño y barato alrededor de dos viajes en colectivo de la escuela, y encima necesita caminar hasta la primera parada de colectivo desde su apartamento. Esperaba encontrar a alguien cercano, y mucho mejor, pero hasta ahora, sus opciones parecían limitadas. Algunos de los anuncios se veían cuestionables, y uno decía "SÓLO CHICAS SEXIS". Danny dibujó una gran X sobre el anuncio arrugando la nariz asqueado.

— No sé por qué siempre tengo que enseñar educación sexual.

Danny levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó otro profesor entrando al salón. Era hora del comer, y su propio almuerzo se encontraba medio comido al lado de su diario. A este punto, estaba preparado para llamarla "comida abandonada", su apetito más bien no existía mientras ponía toda su atención en buscar un nuevo apartamento.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando enseñas salud.

El otro profesor palmeó el hombro de su amigo, y Danny palideció cuando vio a los dos hombres que entraron en la sala. El realmente tenía la peor suerte del mundo. Era un milagro, en su mente, que sus poderes no actuaron como cuando tenía catorce y traspasara a través de su silla, y a medio camino del suelo. Tragó duro y esperó a que los dos deportistas miraran hacia donde estaba percatándose de quién era exactamente. Lo cual no tomó mucho más que un segundo después, la mirada de ambos hombres aterrizó sobre él, sentado solo en una de las dos mesas redondas en el salón. Se tensó, esperando a que empezara el bullying.

—Escuché que contrataron un nuevo profesor. Dijo Kwan, dando un paso hacia la mesa con una amigable sonrisa. — ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Inglés?

Dash golpeó a su amigo, duro por la forma en que Kwan jadeó, en el hombro. — ¡Es Fenton! Su boca descolocada, y Danny tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para evitar reírse ante la expresión graciosa.

Danny sabía que él había cambiado desde la última vez que vio a los deportistas en la graduación de secundaria.

Once años hacen eso. Él se rellenó, ya no más el adolescente larguirucho. En el colegio, levantó pesas e incluso fue a varias clases de pelea cuando el tiempo lo permitió. Pelear con fantasmas, afortunadamente, *lo dejó tomar el poder* haciendo que menos fantasmas causen problemas, pero él no quiso perder forma en caso de que algo peligroso decidiera *mostrar su fea cara.

—Hola, Kwan, —. Danny saludó con una alegre sonrisa que vaciló mientras miraba al otro hombre. —Dash. No sabía que trabajaban aquí. Si lo hubiese hecho, él no habría aceptado ansioso el puesto. De las ofertas de trabajo que recibió, ésta escuela prometía el mejor pago y tenía las mejores facilidades. Era como su trabajo soñado. Si Dash y Kwan no lo arruinaban.

—Es bastante loco. Kwan giró una de las sillas y se sentó en ella de espaldas, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la espalda. — ¿Puedes creerlo? Miró hacia arriba a su amigo.

Dash frunció el ceño, menos entusiasta sobre el encuentro repentino. —Yeah, respondió con un tono seco, — ¿Quién habría imaginado a los tres de nosotros trabajando en la misma escuela? Tomó la silla junto a Kwan, pensó que no se veía feliz sobre compartir la mesa con el hombre que solía intimidar durante secundaria. Danny tampoco estaba emocionado sobre eso.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? Kwan inclinó su silla hacia adelante tratando de mirar el diario. Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa. — ¿Esos son departamentos?

—Uh, sí. Danny dobló apresuradamente el periódico luego guardándolo de nuevo en su bolso. —Estuve esperando encontrar un mejor lugar, pero no puedo permitirme nada por mí mismo. Suspiró, no gustándole la idea de compañeros al azar. ¿Quién sabe con quién podría acabar? Ese capítulo de un viejo programa de televisión vino a su cabeza. En eso, el hombre quedó atascado con un nuevo, y ligeramente loco, compañero de cuarto. Deshacerse de su compañero no fue fácil para el hombre, y Danny no quería una experiencia similar en la vida real.

—Che-

—Kwan, no,- Dash dijo firmemente con un viéndose severo.

Kwan le frunció el ceño. Pero pegó una sonrisa de nuevo en su cara cuando giro de nuevo hacia Danny.

— ¿Por qué no te mudas con nosotros?

— ¡Kwan! La cara de Dash estaba tan roja como un tomate y sus ojos brillaban con ira, pero Kwan solamente se rio del enojo de su amigo.

—Oh, vamos, Dash. Estuvimos buscando un nuevo compañero de piso desde que Brad escapó a las Vegas para casarse. Kwan lo miró intencionalmente. —Has rechazado a todos los que vienen a ver el apartamento. Al menos sabemos que Danny no es algún psicópata asesino.

Dash apretó los dientes mientras se inclinaba de nuevo en su asiento con sus brazos cruzados, sus dedos clavándose en sus bíceps. —Tal vez. Pero siempre fue un poco raro.

—También pasa que está sentado aquí y puede escuchar todo lo que decís sobre él,- Danny señaló secamente, frunciendo el ceño a Dash del otro lado de la mesa.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! Kwan golpeó una mano en la mesa, sonriendo a pesar de las miradas dirigidas a él. —Danny vendrá a vivir con nosotros. El anuncio ganó un gruñido de Dash.

— ¿Puedo siquiera ver el lugar antes de tomar una decisión? Con sus cejas juntas, Danny se sintió inquieto sobre la idea de compartir apartamento con los dos deportistas, especialmente cuando uno de ellos fue responsable de atormentarlo durante sus días de secundaria.

—Vas a amarlo. Créeme. No encontrarás un mejor lugar. Y vos ya nos conocés, Kwan hizo un ademán hacia sí mismo y Dash. —Así que no es como si fueses a terminar con un extraño rarito.

Danny casi odiaba admitirlo, pero quedarse atascado con Dash y Kwan sonaba como el menor de los males. Suspiró pesadamente. —Supongo que podemos darle un periodo de prueba. ¿Vivir juntos por un mes y ver cómo va? Y así, fue decidido, y Danny se preguntó si había cometido el peor error de su vida.


	2. Dash tiene sus dudas sobre todo esto de Fenton yendo a vivir a su departamento.

Dash frunció el ceño, mirando a Kwan limpiar su mesa de comida. —Él viene a vivir por un mes. No necesitas limpiar todo el lugar sólo por él. Habló desde el sofá donde estaba sentado en el área del living del departamento. Todavía odiaba la idea de Fenton viniendo a vivir con ellos, pero no había manera de sacar a Kwan de su plan. 

—No quiero quiero que venga y vea que somos unos completos vagos. Kwan terminó con la mesa y buscó alrededor del departamento, tratando de encontrar algo más que necesite limpiarse o enderezarse antes de que Fenton apareciera en su puerta.

—No somos completos vagos. Dash giró sus ojos mientras volteaba cerrando su libro. Después de colocar el libro a un lado de la mesa, se paró y estiró. —Creo que mantenemos el lugar relativamente ordenado. Soltó una carcajada. —Mejor que como mi habitación estaba antes del colegio. Era un milagro que pudiese encontrar algo en su habitación con tanta porquería que tenía por ahí y ropa tirada por todo el lugar. Su escritorio apenas tenía suficiente espacio para permitirle hacer la tarea ahí.

Kwan era básicamente el polo opuesto. A sus amigos les gustaba mantener todo ordenado, y él nunca tuvo problemas encontrando algo por perder algo entre el desastre en su habitación. Cuando fueron al colegio juntos, Dash pensó que alojarse con su mejor amigo era una buena idea. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ahora se reía, recordando como ellos chocaron atascados compartiendo un pequeño dormitorio. Tomó tiempo acostumbrarse a vivir juntos, pero lo averiguaron para su segundo año.

— ¿De verdad es algo tan malo, tener a Danny viviendo con nosotros?- Kwan dobló una toalla y luego la arrojó en la mesada de la cocina. —Probablemente él no estuvo en la ciudad por mucho tiempo así que realmente no conoce a nadie. Será bueno para él tener algunas caras conocidas cerca.

—Dudo que nuestras caras sean las que quiere ver. Dash camino hasta el refrigerador y saco una cerveza fría. —Piénsalo. No éramos tan buenos para él exactamente. Bueno, vos no tanto. Pero él debe odiarme. Giró la tapa de la botella. —Probablemente él sería más feliz si yo no estuviese en la foto.

Kwan sacudió su cabeza. —No puedo imaginar a Danny siendo del tipo de odiarte por siempre por eso. Sí, le hiciste cosas horribles, pero cambiaste un montón desde entonces. Sólo mostrale el nuevo, maduro vos.

—Es fácil para vos. Él no tiene razón para odiarte. Dash caminó de regreso al sofá. —Tal vez hiciste algunas cosas de intimidación, pero aun así básicamente eras bueno con todos. Casi siento que debería dormir con un ojo abierto con él en el departamento sólo en caso de que él decidiera llevar a cabo algún plan de venganza.

—No va a intentar obtener venganza. Cuando alguien golpeó, Kwan caminó para responder mientras Dash tomó otro, largo, trago de su cerveza. No se sentía para nada preparado para vivir con Fenton. — ¡Danny! Kwan saludó alegremente una vez que abrió la puerta. — ¡Entra!

—Wow,- Danny jadeó cuando caminó dentro del apartamento observó la habitación abierta. — ¿Cómo encontraron un lugar como éste?

—Tener compañeros de cuarto para dividir gastos ayuda. Kwan rio entre dientes cerrando la puerta. —Igual, ha sido un poco ajustado sólo con nosotros dos. Por eso buscábamos un nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Dash pilló a Fenton mirando hacia donde estaba con nervios en sus ojos azules. —Supongo que debemos mostrarte tu habitación así podés- Funció el ceño ligeramente. — ¿Eso es todo lo que traes? Fenton estaba cargado con sólo tres bolsos de viaje.

Fenton se sacudió. —Ah, no. Tengo otras cosas, pero como esperaba mudarme de ese sucio departamento en el que estuve, decidí no molestarme en tomar todo del depósito después envío las cosas desde Amity Park.

Dash asintió, viéndole sentido a eso. ¿Por qué desempacar todo si planeaba mudarse lo antes posible? —Bueno, tu habitación está por aquí. Guió el camino hasta la habitación relativamente vacía. —Obviamente, puedes hacer lo que te guste con la pieza. Yo,- frotó su barbilla, —sugiero un nuevo colchón. Esa cosa,- el volteo hacia la cama abandonada por su anterior compañero. —ya era basura cuando Brad la arrastró aquí.

Fenton arrugó su nariz ligeramente cuando miró la cama. —Entonces definitivamente voy a traer mi cama. Caminó más adentro en la habitación, soltando sus bolsos cerca de la puerta del armario así él no tenía que seguir cargándolas. —Este lugar hace ver mi habitación como una caja de pan. Me empiezo a preguntar como sobreviví en tal estrecho lugar. O incluso habitación para nada.

El tamaño de las habitaciones fue una de las razones por las que a Dash y Kwan les gustaba este apartamento de todos los que estuvieron viendo cuando llegaron por primera vez a la ciudad. Con su fortuna, un apartamento estrecho no funcionaría. El costo de la renta era, sin embargo, un problema. Podían manejarlo, con algunos sacrificios, pero no por mucho tiempo sin un tercer compañero de apartamento, con un ingreso para contribuir a la renta. Al menos podían estar seguros de que Fenton no era algún pobre tipo incapaz de mantener al día el alquiler.

—Si necesitas ayuda moviendo cosas, podemos ayudar. Ofreció Kwan y Dash tuvo que girar los ojos. Por supuesto que Kwan no dudaría en tender una mano.

—Uh, sí,- Aceptó Dash cuando Kwan le dió un codazo. —Será más rápido con los tres moviendo cosas. Se hubiera reído, pensando en Fenton moviendo un manojo de muebles y cajas pesadas, pero Fenton se puso fuerte a través de los años desde la secundaria. Dash sacudió su cabeza. La transformación era casi increíble. Si él se hubiese visto así durante la secundaria, Fenton podría haber entrado fácilmente en la Lista A, especialmente si se hubiese unido al equipo de rugby.

— ¡De una! Fenton se relajó, la tensión deshaciéndose de sus hombros. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que los dos ex matones no estaban por golpearlo. —Probablemente debería dejar la mayoría de mis cosas en el depósito. Sólo tomar las cosas importantes que voy a necesitar. Así no es tanto.

Fenton estaba pensando en términos temporales de nuevo. Kwan obviamente esperaba que esto fuera una cosa segura, como si después de un mes viviendo juntos nada se interpondría entre ellos y los tres pudieran ser los mejores amigos. A veces él estaba demasiado dispuesto a hacer amigos y hacer todo para complacerlos para mantenerlos. Fenton parecía compartir el pensamiento de Dash que esto pueda no ser un acuerdo de convivencia permanente, y en un mes, Fenton podría escoger mudarse y encontrar un mejor lugar para él. Dash respetaría su forma de pensar.

—Bueno, es sábado por la noche,- Kwan anunció aplaudiendo sus manos. — ¿Qué dicen si vamos por unas bebidas para celebrar que Danny se mudó?

Dash se pilló a sí mismo señalando que Fenton quedándose pasado un mes no era algo seguro. —De una,- aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros leve. Sus noches de salir y tomar algo fueron pocas y distanciadas desde que se volvieron profesores, y decidió no dejar pasar la excusa para salir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> Es el momento en que debo decirles que se tomen un té de tilo mientras leen este fic si tienen tanta ansiedad con las historias como yo. 
> 
> ¿Algune de ustedes es nuevo en el fandom o le interesa pertenecer? Creo que en YouTube o en Daily Motion (quién usa eso we?) estaban los capítulos de la serie. Sino, creo que podría pasarles algún link para descargar la serie. Desde ya ALTAS SHIPS y no solo gays ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> El otro día me puse a ver Danny Phantom en inglés para ver que onda la comparación de los actores de doblaje y la verdad que el cast que escogieron desde Venezuela no podría ser mejor!
> 
> Igual, soy consciente de que cualquier serie escrita o creada por Butch Hartman ya no es muy bien recibida por como piensa el señor y esa plataforma cristiana que creó promocionandola como un Netflix Cristiano para robar guita. (A mí se me cayó un ídolo de la infancia(? ahre)
> 
> ¿Ustedes están al tanto de eso o no tienen ni idea? 
> 
> Creo que Sebastián Derain en YT y otres youtubers hablaron sobre el tema. Incluso creo que Luna Martinez habló de eso pero quizás estoy drogada y confundida. (De todas formas es un tema viejo, no sé porqué lo volvieron a sacar a colación pero bueno)
> 
> Bueno, X, cada vez que empiezo un proyecto arranco haciendo mucho y me canso en algún punto. Sin embargo, lo único que tengo que hacer es traducir así que voy a tratar de hacer todos los días más de una traducción porque no quiero estar dos meses con este asunto xD
> 
> BYE!


	3. Danny ha estado viviendo con ellos por una semana, y la convivencia no ha sido perfecta, pero Kwan espera que ellos puedan mejorar las cosas por el bien de todos.

—Voy a la tienda,- Kwan anunció mientras tomaba la lista de compras desde donde se encontraba sentado al lado de la heladera. ― ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere venir conmigo? Regresó al área del living donde estaban sus compañeros de apartamento sentados.

Una semana había pasado desde que Danny se mudó con ellos. Las cosas no fueron... mágicamente perfectas con ellos, como era de esperarse. Ellos eran mayores y más maduros que en sus días de secundaria, pero Dash y Danny todavía tenían algo de tensión entre los dos. Iban a necesitar algo de tiempo para establecerse en un cómodo arreglo de convivencia.

Después de la primera noche saliendo a beber, Danny se mantuvo mayormente reservado, preparando su habitación con lo mínimo indispensable. Kwan miró dentro de la habitación y frunció el ceño ante las blancas paredes vacías y despojadas de algo personal por todos lados. ¡No estaba tratando de husmear! Quería asegurarse de que Danny estuviese cómodo, pero supuso que este no quería sacar un montón de cosas que pensaba que iba a empacar nuevamente si las cosas no funcionaban.

El baño todavía era un motivo de discusión. Ahí había sólo un baño para los tres, y más de una vez en la semana Dash y Danny discutieron sobre quien debería usarlo cuando ambos decidían que querían bañarse al mismo tiempo. Usualmente se resolvía en una pelea de piedra-papel-tijeras con alguno de ellos exigiendo volver a hacerlo después de perder.

Kwan solo podía suspirar y negar con la cabeza a ese punto porque ninguno de ellos lo escucharía si intentaba intervenir. Pero le preocupaba que se pusiera peor en el futuro si ambos no podían descubrir cómo vivir juntos. Incluso peor sería si Dash y Danny dajaran que las cosas se desborden en el trabajo discutiendo en la escuela, frente de los estudiantes y otros miembros del personal. Kwan quería hacer algo, pero los otros hombres eran bastante testarudos.

Danny miró hacia arriba de su libro cuando escucho la pregunta. ―Voy con vos. Cerró su libro y lo puso abajo en la mesa en frente del sofá.

Dash gruñó en respuesta, lo cual Kwan reconoció como si estuviese muy ocupado para hacer algo en ese momento. Su completa concentración estaba en la pila de papeles en frente de él mientras se sentaba en el borde del sillón, inclinado sobre la mesa y escribiendo marcas en rojo sobre el papel que estuvo revisando. Ocasionalmente, el gritaría frustrado, completamente desconcertado por como sus estudiantes no lograron responder correctamente una pregunta tan simple.

Danny se quedó observando al rubio, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido se paró del sofá. Los dos se sentaron ahí en relativo silencio pero en lados opuestos, dejando un amplio espacio entre ellos, la mayor parte del día. Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros para luego caminar alrededor del sofá para unirse a Kwan dirigiéndose a la puerta del apartamento. Tomaron sus abrigos poniéndoselos mientras salían al pasillo. Era mitad de Octubre, y aunque no habían entrado a temperaturas bajo cero, el aire era un poco de frío. La humedad en el ambiente solo ayudaba a hacerlo sentir más frío.

― ¿Te está gustando estar aquí? Kwan preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

―Bueno, está bastante bien. Danny se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. ―Tu departamento es definitivamente mucho mejor que en el que vivía antes. Ellos caminaron por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja. Su boca se frunció levemente mientras pensaba sobre las cosas. ―No es como si estuviese tratando de hacer las cosas mal como una excusa para mudarme, pero supongo que Dash y yo vamos a necesitar tiempo para decifrar como vivir juntos sin ponerte las cosas difíciles.

Kwan se rió sacudiendo su cabeza. ―No es difícil para mí realmente. Sólo estoy preocupado de que todo esto no vaya a funcionar. Entonces Dash y yo estaríamos atrapados buscando a un nuevo compañero de cuarto, y vos atrapado buscando otro departamento. Sería mejor para todos si esto pudiera funcionar.

―Prometo que estoy intentando. Danny sostuvo la puerta del edificio abierta para Kwan. ―Es sólo- Esto es tan extraño para mí. Dash solía hacer mi vida miserable en la secundaria. Ahora estoy viviendo con él, y tengo que descubrir cómo hacerlo sin hacerlo querer golpearme o peor. Suspiró mientras caminaban bajaban por la calle hacia el pequeño almacén a unas pocas cuadras del apartamento. ―Tal vez sería más fácil para todos si sólo me escondiera en mi habitación cuando estamos todos juntos ahí.

―Esa no es la respuesta. Kwan sacudió su cabeza. ―Necesitamos descubrir cómo vivir juntos. Esconderte en tu habitación no va a conseguir eso.

―Sí, pero ¿podés ver que Dash y a mí llevándonos bien en un mes?

Kwan suspiró, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta positiva a la pregunta. Probablemente ellos dos necesitarían más de un mes para llevarse bien. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al almacén. Después ellos atravesaron las puertas corredizas, ambos tomaron una canasta apilada dentro de la tienda. Se detuvieron y miraron entre ellos.

―Creo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer mis propias compras. Danny rió avergonzado, frotando la parte trasera de su cuello.

Kwan observó la lista, la cual no era muy larga. ―Podemos dividirlas,- sugirió. ―haría las cosas más rápidas. Nos reunimos para chequear.

―Dale. Danny acepto.

Kwan partió la lista a la mitad y sostuvo una mitad para Danny. Entonces ellos buscaron una cesta y fueron por caminos separados para tomar comestibles de la mitad de su lista. Entre Dash y él, Kwan fue uno de los que más hacía las compras, pensó que Dash podría unírsele a veces, cuando no estuviese atrapado entre evaluaciones. Mantuvo la lista dividida en secciones según la ubicación de la tienda. De esa manera, él podría marcar cosas andando de un lugar de la tienda hacia el otro hasta terminar revisándola.

Cuando terminó de recolectar en la parte de arriba de la lista, Kwan esperó para revisar con Danny. Su compañero llegó minutos después, y Kwan notó algunos ítems no incluidos en la lista en su cesta. Levantó una ceja, y Danny se encogió de hombros.

―Sentí que quería cocinar,- Danny admitió mientras se unían a una cola. Cuando llegó su turno, ellos descargaron las cestas en las cintas transportadoras y esperaron que la cajera escaneara sus ítems.

― ¡Sr. Long! Saludó a la mujer levantando sus compras. Kwan la reconoció de sus clases. Ella era una estudiante superior y tenía las notas más altas de su clase. Ella sonrió brillantemente cuando lo saludo.

―Hola, Melinda,- Kwan dijo con una sonrisa educada.

La exresión de Melinda cambió a sorpresa cuando ella notó a Danny detrás de Kwan. ― ¿Están juntos? Entonces sus mejillas bronceadas se oscurecieron. ―Digo, ¿en la misma factura, o los pongo por separado?

―Puedo pagar mi mitad,- Danny ofreció.

Kwan sacudió su cabeza. ―Una factura está bien. Añadió a Danny, ―Puedes pagarme después si realmente quieres.

Danny asintió a Melinda, sus mejillas se oscurecieron en un sonrojo, continuando de escanear los artículos. Después pagando por los comestibles, Kwan le agradeció a Melinda. Entonces Danny y él reunieron sus bolsas, y dejaron el almacen.

Estaban a mitad de camino hacia su departamento cuando Kwan habló. ― ¿Qué planeabas cocinar?

―Bueno,- Danny levantó las bolsas en sus manos, ―Pensé que como es Octubre, algo de pan de calabaza estaría bien.

Kwan sonrió. ―Espero que planees compartir. La buena comida siempre era una buena manera de poner a Dash de buen humor. Si Danny compartía, quizás Dash vendría y dejaría de ser una mula terca sobre Danny viviendo con ellos.


	4. Kwan se detuvo a hacer una pregunta, pero Danny tenía otros planes.

―Bueno, creo que tienes suficiente material aquí para escribir un ensayo, Danny le dijo a sus estudiantes con una pequeña pero orgullosa sonrisa.

Charlotte mordió su labio inferior en incertidumbre mientras ella miraba por encima de sus notas. ― ¿Estás seguro? Su frente se arrugó con preocupación. ― ¿Mi entendimiento de los simbolismos es bueno?

―Confía en mí. Creo que tu ensayo va a ser genial,- Danny le aseguró, pero él recordó estar tan preocupado como Charlotte estaba cuando él estaba en secundaria. Incluso después se armó de valor para discutir cosas con sus profesores sobre trabajo de clase, él todavía sentía un miedo desgarrador de fracasar en su trabajo en la escuela. Su confianza a menudo emergía y sumergía como yendo en una montaña rusa, pero para su alivio, él usualmente lo hacía mejor de lo que creía haber hecho.

Un golpe en el marco de la puerta de clase interrumpió su conversación. Danny giró su cabeza, sintió una sacudida de sorpresa cuando Kwan asomó su cabeza en el salón de clase. El otro profesor sonrió mientras se detenía a través de la puerta.

―No estoy interrumpiendo, ¿verdad? Kwan preguntó con una mueca.

―Ah, no, estabamos acabando,- Danny respondió. Le dio a su estudiante una mirada severa cuando Charlotte abrió su boca como si fuere a discutir. ―Tenés un buen entendimiento del libro. Estoy seguro de que no vas a tener problemas una vez que empieces a escribir el ensayo.

Charlotte frunció el ceño pero se rindió con un suspiro. ―Gracias por la ayuda, Sr. Fenton. Ella reunió sus notas.

― ¿Necesitas algo? Danny le preguntó a Kwan mientras él, también, empacó sus cosas, listo para irse por el día.

Kwan sacudió su cabeza. ―No es nada súper importante. Estaba pensando en qué hacer para la cena esta noche, y bueno,- se encogió de hombros, ―Quería preguntar cuán picante te gusta la comida. Usualmente pongo bastante mano dura, pero si prefieres algo menos picante, me puedo retener.

―Oh, emm- Danny pestañeó, mirando hacia su alumna cuando escuchó un suave quejido.

La cara de Charlotte estaba colorada, y ella mantuvo su mirada baja. ― ¡Discúlpeme! Abrazó su cuaderno contra su pecho mientras se apuraba en salir del salón de clases.

Danny arqueó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba irse. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ―Cierto. Em,- sacudió su cabeza recordando sus pensamientos, ―En realidad tengo planes ésta noche. Hizo una mueca. ―Perdón. Olvidé mencionarlo antes.

― ¡Oh! Las cejas de Kwan se elevaron, y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos. ― ¡Yo no- Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. ―Bueno, me alegra que te estes estableciendo bien aquí. Espero que disfrutes tu noche fuera.

―No voy a estar afuera toda la noche. Danny puso al hombro su mochila mientras caminaba donde estaba parado Kwan. ―Sólo es una cena.

―Pero cenar siempre puede dirigir a algo más. Kwan empujó a Danny en las costillas mientras caminaban por el pasillo juntos.

―Ah,- Danny asintió, ―ahora recuerdo porqué no dije nada. Quería evitar ser molestado. Nunca pensó en Kwan molestándolo. Dash, sin embargo, le gustaría hacerlo enojar burlándose de él. Danny frunció el ceño, mitad sintiendo como si estuviesen de nuevo en secundaria con Dash haciéndole bullying. La imaginación fue reforzada por el hecho de estar en ese momento en una escuela secundaria.

―Perdón. Kwan luchó para contener una sonrisa. ―No quería molestar. Pero espero que la pases bien en tu cita.

Danny tiró avergonzadamente de su oreja mientras reía nervioso. ―Espero que vaya bien, pero, uh, veremos. Supongo. Era una primera cita, lo cual solo lo ponía más nervioso sobre todo el asunto. Pasó todo el día tratando de no pensar en la cita. Ayudó, un poco, pero ahora la cita estaba en su cabeza de nuevo, trayendo todos los nervios, con una energía inquieta.

―No te preocupes. Kwan golpeó una mano sobre la espalda de Danny con una sonrisa confiada. ―Estoy seguro de que te va a ir re bien.

Danny deseaba tener la confianza de Kwan. Cuando ellos regresaron al departamento, rápidamente saltó dentro de la ducha y se vistió para su cita. Estaba del otro lado de la puerta antes de que Dash pudiese preguntarle dónde iba. Iba tarde para el tiempo en el que entró al restaurante donde acordó reunirse con su cita.

―Perdón,- Danny se disculpó después que el mesero le mostró la mesa donde se encontraba su cita. ―Espero que no hayas esperado mucho.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros. ―Ni siquiera han traído mi bebida aún. Ella apoyó su barbilla en su mano mientras sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a Danny. ―Tu hermana no mencionó cuán lindo eras.

―Empezaría a preocuparme si mi hermana pensó que era lindo, de esa manera. Danny hizo una mueca de asco levemente. ―So, em, Hayley, Jazz nunca me dijo que hacías.

―Ahora,- Hayley suspiro mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su silla. ―sólo trabajo en un cubículo. Cosas aburridas como escribir datos. Pero estoy determinada a no quedarme atascada en este trabajo por el resto de mi vida. Voy a ascender! No sé cómo aún, pero voy a hacerlo.

Danny rio entre dientes. ―Creo que lo vas a hacer. Con la confianza con la que ella hablaba, no era difícil imaginarla llegando a la cima.

Ella pestañeó y se sonrojo. ―Entonces... Jazz me dijo que eras maestro. Debe haber alguna emoción en eso.

Danny sonrió. ―Sí, bueno, algunos días los estudiantes pueden ser bastante pendencieros. Estar atascado escuchando lecturas todo el día puede dejar a una persona cansada, especialmente a su edad cuando ellos tienen toda esa energía. A veces, se siente como si hubiese sido ayer cuando él fue como sus estudiantes, aburriéndose fácilmente en clases y anciosamente contando los segundos hasta el último timbre. ―Pero hay algunos días donde los estudiantes participan entusiasmados en discusiones.

Entonces el mesero volvió con la bebida de Hayley. Después de dejarlo sobre la mesa, tomó un bloc de hojas y una lapicera. ― ¿Ya decidieron que les gustaría pedir?

―Uh, tal vez en un rato más,- Danny respondió como si no hubiese visto el menú aún. ―Pero me gustaría un poco de agua.

El mesero asintió. ―Sí, señor. Se fue a traer el agua y a revisar sus otras mesas.

―Supongo que debemos ver que vamos a pedir. Danny tomó el menú para ver sus opciones. 

Para el momento en que el mesero regresó con el agua, ambos tenían decidido lo que querían. El mesero lo anotó en su bloc antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Danny tomó un sorbo de agua, miró a Hayley con nerviosismo apoderándose de él tras la interrupción de la conversación. Las cosas parecían fluir sin problemas, pero ahora buscaba a tientas como retomar la conversación. 

―Jazz mencionó que te mudaste aquí recientemente,- comentó Hayley. ―Supongo que por eso no trató de juntarnos antes.

Danny asintió. ―Sí, tuve una buena oferta de trabajo enseñando aquí. Paga un poco mejor, y la escuela está bastante bien. Se encogió un poco de hombros. ―Y fue bueno tener un cambio de escenario. Pasé casi toda mi vida en Amity Park, me gusta. Pero, sabes, a veces necesitas viajar para ver otros lugares antes de morir.

Hayley asintió. ―Puedo entenderlo totalmente. Me gusta donde nací, y voy de visita en Navidad, pero no puedo pasar toda mi vida en una pequeña ciudad. 

El mesero dejo su comida con un agradable, "Disfruten", antes de dejarlos solos nuevamente. A pesar de sus nervios, Danny pensó que su cita iba bien. No tuvo ningún percance vergonzoso, y la conversación tenía una que otra pausa incómoda después de la primera. Descubrió que en la secundaria Hayley era parte del equipo de debate y le gustaba nadar. Cuando ella tenía cinco, quería ser bailarina, y a veces, le gustaba poner algunos videos viejos y bailar junto a ellos. Ella era amable e inteligente, y Danny disfrutaba hablando con ella. Cuando su cita acabó, Hayley se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse con un ligero sonrojo. Las mejillas de Danny se calentaron en respuesta mientras murmuraba un, "Buenas noches." Se quedaron avergonzados fuera del restaurante unos minutos antes de regresar a sus departamentos.


	5. A veces calificar a sus estudiantes se siente como una eternidad.

Dash frotó su rostro, listo para beber después de calificar las notas de sus estudiantes. De verdad, empezaba a preocuparse de sus habilidades de enseñanza cuando seguía encontrando respuestas equivocadas a lo que él pensaba eran preguntas fáciles. Se inclinó atrás en el sillón, observó el reloj en la caja bajo el televisor. Eran las diez menos diez, pero se sentía exhausto, como si hubiese estado medianoche terminando de calificar. Kwan decidió llamarla una noche rápida, retirándose a su habitación hacía una hora. Dash pensó que si conocía a su amigo como lo hacía, Kwan probablemente se quedaría despierto trabajando en un proyecto suyo antes de gatear hasta su cama. 

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, plantó su mirada en ella, viendo a Fenton deslizándose en el departamento como si se hubiese escabullido en un toque de queda. Dash aguantó soltar una carcajada al imaginarlo. ―You know,- dijo, y tuvo que reír cuando Fenton saltó, ―no tenés que andar sigiloso. No te vamos a gritar por llegar tarde a casa.

―Sí, lo sé. Fenton agachó su cabeza, sobando la parte de atrás de su cuello avergonzado. ―No estaba seguro si Kwan y vos estarían despiertos o no, así que no quería hacer mucho ruido y probablemente despertarlos.

―Tengo que seguir corrigiendo. Dash se encogió de hombros, pero casi odiaba la naturaleza considerada que Fenton tenía. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a odiar a alguien que tenía consideración de sus sentimientos y eso? Supuso que en realidad no odiaba a Fenton, pero era difícil cambiar la manera en la que veía a alguien. ―Y Kwan ya se fue a la cama, pero no creo que él se enojaría si hicieses ruido llegando tarde.

―Cierto. Fenton soltó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al sillón. ― ¿Siempre fue así? Ya sabes, super bueno y empático? Digo, siempre pensé que era bueno con todos. Pero a veces, ¿no se siente como si fuese demasiado bueno? Preguntó levantando una ceja. 

―No creo que muchas personas se quejen de alguien siendo muy bueno.

―No me quejo. Fenton levantó las manos, casi como si estuviese listo para protegerse de un ataque. ―Es sólo que- Se encogió de hombros. ―Con todos los otros deportistas a su alrededor, es algo misterioso cómo terminó siendo tan bueno como es.

Dash entrecerró los ojos. ―¿Qué tratás de decir sobre mí?

Las manos de Fenton se dispararon hacia arriba nuevamente con pánico cruzando sus ojos. (Uy, quieto ahre) ―No, no, yo no- Entonces, sacudiendo su cabeza, se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando. ―No podés esperar que te llame buen tipo después de la manera en que me trataste en la secundaria. Lanzó una mirada filosa a Dash. ―Y esa solo sería mi perspectiva de ti. Estoy seguro de que eres amable con Kwan, y el piensa que eres un gran tipo.

Dash resopló. ―Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Naturalmente, Fenton tendría una pobre opinión sobre él. Dash nunca le dio a Fenton una razón para pensar diferente. La orilla de su boca se curvó hacia arriba mientras se acercaba al profesor junto a él. ―Escuché que tuviste una cita esta noche. Cuando el rojo se apoderó de la cara de Fenton, Dash no pudo aguantar soltar una carcajada. 

― ¿Así que Kwan te contó sobre eso, no? Fenton jaló de su oreja, rehusandose a mirar al ex deportista.

―Kwan tiende a compartirlo todo conmigo. Ya sabes, cosas de mejores amigos. Aunque,- Dash se encogió de un hombro, ―él probablemente no habría mencionado nada si pensaba que querías mantenerlo en secreto.

―No era un secreto. Fenton frunció el ceño, inclinándose sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá. ―Sólo no quería decir nada porque no quería que me jodieras con eso. 

― ¿Yo? ¿Joderte? Dash sonrió cuando Fenton giró los ojos. ―¿Fue con esa chica gótica amiga tuya?

―Okay. Primero que todo, su nombre es Sam. Fenton lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuramente. ―Y no, no fui a una cita con Sam. Ella está viviendo en Nueva York ahora.

Las cejas de Dash se elevaron levemente. ―Okay. Lo entiendo. No era Sam. ¿Entonces con quién fue?

―Nadie que conozcas, probablemente. Fenton descansó su cabeza sobre su mano. ―Jazz tiene una amiga viviendo aquí, y ella quería juntarnos. Piensa que seríamos una buena pareja.

―¿Y qué piensas de ella?

―Bueno, ella es buena. No me molestaría tener una segunda cita. Fenton encogió de hombros. ―Es difícil decir en una primera cita si esa persona es _la indicada_. ¿Sabes? **(Que paja pensar así, Danny (?)**

―Sí. Dash asintió con el ceño fruncido. ―Siempre dicen que vas a reconocer si esa persona es _la indicada_ cuando la conozcas, pero pienso que eso es una mierda. Claro. A veces, está esa conexión instantánea, pero a veces tenes que conocer a la persona primero antes de saber que hay algo ahí. ¿Y quién dice que sólo hay una? **(He aquí lo que me impulsó a querer traducirles esto)**

―¿No crees en las almas gemelas? Fenton levantó una ceja cómicamente. 

―No creo en sólo un alma gemela y eso es lo que hay,- Dash corrigió. ―Incluso no creo que las almas gemelas sean necesariamente parejas. Tu mejor amigo podría ser tu alma gemela. Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo dejarlo ahí en caso de que se viese estúpido.

―Ah. Fenton asintió, girando a mirar la pared frente al sofá. ―Nunca lo consideré. Reflexionó sobre eso un largo rato luego su mirada regresó al hombre junto a él. ―¿Entonces vos y Kwan están saliendo con alguien?

―No últimamente. La boca de Dash se frunció hacia abajo mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que fue a una cita con alguien. ―Creo que mi última cita fue en verano. Era una chica genial, pero obtuvo una muy buena oferta de trabajo en California. No quería ser _ese tipo_. Ya sabes, el tipo que se aferra a la persona con la que sale con su vida y donde mis necesidades sean más importantes que las de ella. Nos mantuvimos en contacto después de que se fue, pero conoció a alguien más. La larga distancia tiene sus problemas, y no pensé que pudiese funcionar. Así que terminamos en buenos términos. Dash se encogió de hombros. ―Soy feliz de que ella sea feliz.

―Eso es,- Fenton lo observó, casi en shock, ―muy maduro.

―Che, ya no soy ese forro de la secundaria. Dash estrechó la brecha que los separaba para golpear su mano contra el brazo de Fenton. ―Pero, bueno,- se encogió de hombros, ―desde entonces, no estuve buscando a nadie para salir.

―Ah, eso iba a decir, la castaña del bar,- Fenton sonrió, ―estaba re enganchada con vos.

Dash sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas. Era extraño, hablar con Fenton sobre citas, pero estaban hablando. Era un paso adelante de tener fricciones sobre cosas al azar. Kwan, si todavía estaba despierto y escuchando a escondidas, probablemente estaría celebrando silencioso en su habitación.

―Posiblemente,- Dash dijo, rascándose el hombro. Entonces frunció el ceño y observó a Fenton. ―Esto no nos vuelve mejores amigos, para que lo sepas. No estás ni cerca del nivel de Kwan. Él está aquí arriba.- Dash levantó una mano hasta el nivel de sus ojos. ―Mientras que vos estás aquí abajo. Situó su mano a la altura de su regazo. **(Primero te habla re maduro sobre su visión del amor y luego es un niño xDDD)**

―Dejame decirte que, yo nunca, en un millón de años, intentaría reemplazar la amistad que vos y Kwan tienen. Diciendo eso, debo admitir que quería ser amigo tuyo en secundaria. Fenton se sonrojó suavemente al confesarlo. ―Okay. Algo de eso, podría deberse a la popularidad por asociación, y haber ido a las fiestas podría haber sido copado. Pero habría sido feliz con que sólo me dijeses hola en el pasillo y no, ya sabes, haciéndome bullying.

―Sí, bueno,- Dash se encogió de hombros, ―Tenía algunos complejos que trabajar. El enojo era probabIemente el más grande de esos problemas. Vos eras solo un objetivo fácil para mí. 

―Entonces hagamos esto un nuevo comienzo. No sabíamos tanto del otro en la secundaria de todas formas. 

Dash lo consideró por unos minutos, pero Fenton tenía un punto. Ellos podrían haber ido juntos a la secundaria, pero ellos no sabían nada real sobre el otro. ―Todo bien,- Aceptó. ―Nuevo comienzo. Acercó su mano hacia Fenton, quién la sacudió. ―¿Entonces vas a hacer más de ese pan de calabaza? 

―Vas a tener que esperar a que vayamos de nuevo a la tienda. Fenton soltó una sonrisa cuando Dash gruñó en decepción. 


	6. Se acerca Halloween y hay un montón de trabajo que hacer.

―Ah, Jeremy, ¿podemos hablar? Kwan preguntó a su estudiante antes de que el pudiese dejar el aula al término de la clase.

―Oh, claro. Jeremy tragó nerviosamente. ―Nos encontramos luego en los casilleros. Besó a su novia en la mejilla, entonces caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor. ― ¿Qué onda, Entrenador?

Kwan esperó hasta que ellos estuvieron solos en el salón. ―Tus notas han bajado un poco, y no sólo en mi clase. Sabes que no puedo mantenerte en el equipo si no mantienes tus notas.

Jeremy hizo una mueca, bajando sus ojos oscuros al suelo. ―Sí, es sólo que,- se encogió de hombros, ―las cosas han estado locas últimamente. ¿Sabes?

Kwan asintió. ―Puedo recordar lo loco que era tener una pila de tarea que hacer y mantener una vida social mientras tenía que entrenar para rugby. No es fácil equilibrarlo todo. Si necesitas, puedo ponerte un tutor para ayudarte en las áreas que se te dificultan. Es posible que debas renunciar a algunas horas de tu tiempo social, pero a largo plazo, será lo mejor.

―Sí, si. Jeremy lo rechazó como si hubiese escuchado el comentario más de una vez en su vida, y muy probablemente, lo hizo. ―Buena educación significa obtener una buena carrera y todo eso. Sólo estoy teniendo un momento difícil en este momento. Sin embargo, recuperaré mis calificaciones en poco tiempo.

―No hay nada de malo con tener un tutor para ayudarte. Kwan lanzó una mirada severa a su estudiante. ―No quiero que creas que es un signo de debilidad pedir ayuda.

―Lo sé. Juro que no es por eso que estoy diciendo que no. Si no puedo recuperar mis notas por mí mismo, prometo conseguir un tutor. 

Kwan presionó sus labios volviéndolos finos para luego suspirar. Jeremy podía ser testarudo, como cierto amigo que Kwan tenía, y a veces repetir las cosas podía volverlo peor. ―De acuerdo. Pensé que debía advertirte antes de que fuera muy tarte. Odiaría perder a nuestro mejor bateador. 

Jeremy levantó su cabeza, soltando una pequeña sonrisa. ―Gracias por preocuparte, Entrenador. Pausó antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. ―Pareces estar de muy buen humor hoy. Sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba inquisitivo. 

―¿Lo estoy? Kwan pestañeó a su estudiante. No podía negar estar de buen humor, pero no se dió cuenta de que sus estudiantes podrían notarlo. Ayer, él pudo husmear un poco cuando Dash y Danny hablaban. Era una practica común para él y sabía que no debería, pero estaba curioso y preocupado sobre cómo la conversación iba entre ambos hombres. Dash y Danny chocaron por una semana, aunque Dash parecía haberse ablandado después de que Danny horneó pan de zapallo para ellos. Entonces cuando Kwan escuchó a hurtadillas a los dos hombres prometiendo un nuevo comienzo, se sintió como si las cosas finalmente tomaran un paso en la dirección correcta. ―Supongo que puedo decir que algo bueno pasó recientemente.

―¿Ganaste la lotería? Jeremy jodió.

Kwan rió entre dientes. ―Eso sería un milagro.

―¿Cuál es el milagro? Dash preguntó, metiendo la cabeza en el aula. 

―Si gano la lotería,- Kwan respondió con una pequeña y particular sonrisa.

Dash silbó bajo y sonrió después. ―Si lo hiciste, tal vez podríamos derrochar en algún ticket de temporada para un juego de rugby.

Kwan giró sus ojos. ―Tal vez algunos juegos, pero el resto iría para asegurar nuestro futuro. Su situación actual estaba bien. Estuvieron sobreviviendo con lo que ganaban siendo profesores y entrenando cómodamente, incluso mejor con Danny asumiendo parte de la carga financiera. Pero las cosas siempre podían cambiar, y Kwan prefería tener dinero seguro a derrochar repentinamente. 

La mirada de Jeremy saltó entre sus profesores. ―Ah, bueno, debería irme. Ya sabes, estudios que terminar y todo eso. Él agachó la cabeza antes de huír del salón. 

Dash levantó una ceja mientras observaba al estudiante irse. ―¿Qué fue eso? 

―Sus notas bajaron,- Kwan explicó, guardando sus cosas. ―Le ofrecí conseguirle tutoría.

―Ah. Dash asintió. ―Odiaría verlo en la banca. Lo necesitamos bateando si queremos que nuestro equipo de baseball gane el campeonato este año.

―Creo que tenemos una oportunidad,- Kwan argumentó frunciendo el ceño. ―Tal vez. De cualquier manera, aparentemente estuve "de buen humor" hoy según él. 

La frente de Dash se frunció. ―¿Alguna razón para eso?

―Supongo que estoy feliz de escuchar que Danny y vos están haciendo el esfuerzo de llevarse bien. Kwan sonrió mientras que le pasó a su amigo saliendo del aula. 

―Oh, entiendo. Dash lo siguió y con rapidez alcanzó su paso. ―Nos escuchaste anoche. Chismoso de mierda.

―No lo planeé. Kwan se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban por el pasillo. ―Ustedes estaban hablando. No quería interrumpirlos a menos que escuchara muebles volando. 

―Hablando de ese pelotu- em, Fenton,- Dash hizo una mueca cuando Kwan lo miró severo, ―¿donde está? 

―Dijo que tenía algo que hacer después de la escuela.

―¿Otra cita? Dash levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

Kwan sacudió su cabeza. ―No creo, pero no dijo qué iba ha hacer. Entonces se acercó y golpeó el brazo de su amigo. ―Empezó la cuenta regresiva. ¿Qué vamos ha hacer este año para Halloween?

Dash restregó sus dedos por sus cabellos rubios. ―Todavía no lo he pensado. Pero somos dos tipos de Amity Park. Halloween es lo nuestro. Sonrió de esa manera arrogante que le recordaba a Kwan sus días de rugby cuando Dash estaba seguro de que ganarían el juego.

―Tres si cuentas a Danny,- Kwan recordó empujándolo con su codo. ―Supongo que deberíamos mencionarselo ya que está viviendo con nosotros ahora. Ellos organizaban una fiesta de Halloween anualmente, invitando a los empleados de la escuela y algunos amigos que tenían fuera del trabajo. ―Digo, sus padres estaban obsesionados con los fantasmas.

―Supongo que no eran tan malos con las decoraciones de Halloween,- admitió Dash. ―Bueno, Fenton necesita trabajarlo. Sus decoraciones fueron una mierda en primer año.

Kwan trató de aguantar pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Algunos estudiantes se detuvieron a observarlos, y Kwan pudo sentir un golpe de calor en sus mejillas. ―Fueron bastante malas,- aceptó, tratando de evitar las miradas. ―Pero creo que se volvió mejor con los años. Y de todas formas, tener una tercer persona hará preparar todo más rápido. 

La boca de Dash se frunció un poco. ―Brad nunca nos ayudó a poner decoraciones. 

―Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta entonces. A él ni siquiera le gustaba Halloween. Era raro. Kwan sacudió su cabeza, recordando cuán malhumorado se ponía cuando llegaba Halloween. Durante la fiesta, Brad se escondía en su habitación y se quejaba al día siguiente de lo asquerosamente ruidosa que había sido la fiesta. Brad no era tan malo, pero Kwan nunca podría entender su odio a Halloween. Brad nunca lo explicaría tampoco. Después de considerarlo, Kwan preguntó, ―¿Piensas que Danny querrá venir con nosotros al hospital? 

―Supongo que tendremos que preguntar y descubrirlo. Dash se encogió de hombros. ―Pero eso me recuerda. Todavía tengo algunos osos de peluche que acabar.

―Mejor apurate con ellos o tendrás algunos de los niños decepcionados.

Dash resopló, inflando sus mejillas. ―No es fácil, ¡sabes!

Kwan levantó sus manos, apenas conteniendo una carcajada. ―Me ofrecería a ayudar, pero sabes que soy mejor con maquinaria que con aguja e hilo. Pensó por un momento. ―Podrías ver si Danny podría darte una mano. Podría ser bueno cociendo.

Un sonrojo cruzó la cara de Dash. ―Prefiero no hacerlo. 

―Oh, dale! Kwan golpeó su mano contra el brazo de su amigo. ―¿Qué paso con el nuevo comienzo? 

―Acepté volver a empezar. No acepté contarle cada pequeño detalle sobre mí, y ciertamente no necesita saber sobre mis habilidades de costura. **(Ojo Dash! Se te va a caer la japi si le decís que coces(?)**

Kwan suspiró, casi agarrando su cabeza. ―No hay nada de malo con un tipo que sabe cómo cocer. 

―Lo sé,- refunfuñó Dash, ―pero aún así no quiero decirle. 

Kwan rodó los ojos. Dash podía ser necio a veces. ―¿Deberíamos ir a la tienda para ver si podemos encontrar alguna inspiración para Halloween? 

―¿Crees que Fenton podría obtener algo de esas cosas de fantasmas? Dash frotó su barbilla pensando. ―Ya sabes, ¿las cosas de las que están hechas los fantasmas? Chasqueó sus dedos. ―¿Cómo se le llama?

―¿Ectoplasma? Kwan levantó una ceja mientras observó a su amigo cuidadosamente. ―Incluso si puede obtener un poco, ¿realmente crees que podría ser una buena idea? No sabemos que podría hacernos tener eso cerca nuestro. 

―Sí,- Dash concordó con decepción. ―Creo que no hay manera de hacer, como, ¿que el merengue para cupcake tenga ese tipo de color?

Kwan se encogió de hombros. ―Deberíamos experimentar y ver si podemos conseguir algo parecido al ectoplasma. 

―¡De una! ¡Vayamos a la tienda! Dash sonrió mientras agarraba la mano de Kwan y lo arrastraba a la salida de la escuela. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> No voy a mentirles, acabo de terminar esto a las 5 de la mañana y trabajo en unas horas. Pero en serio quiero apurarme en seguir con esto porque se vienen cosas buenas y quisiera que se enganchen jaja
> 
> Yo no me terminé de enganchar hasta que apareció Danny como fantasma y... otras cosas 7w7 
> 
> Tranquilos, no hay escenas pervertidas ('nas ganas de morirme...) pero quien sabe. Yo todavía no termino el fic porque quiero llegar hasta donde he leído traduciendo y que nos sorprendamos casi a la vez (?


	7. Después de prácticas, una llamada interrumpe a Danny de regreso a casa.

―Bien. Buena práctica, chicos,- Danny dijo, aplaudiendo con sus manos. ―Larry, mejoraste un segundo en tu marca de tiempo. Buen trabajo. ―Algunos de los otros miembros del club de natación aplaudieron o golpeaban a su compañero en la espalda, mientras Larry se sonrojaba ante la atención. ―Oh, Héctor, ¿puedo hablar con vos?―

Héctor observó a sus amigos mientras ellos se encaminaron hacia el vestuario. ―Oh, sí. ―Volteó nerviosamente hacia su entrenador. ― ¿Qué onda?―

―Quería ver como estabas,- Danny explicó, esperando aliviar cualquier ansiedad de su estudiante. ―Estuviste haciéndolo bien, pero sigues frenando cuando llegas a las curvas, lo cual te esta haciendo perder mucho tiempo. ―Suspiró cuando Héctor advirtió sus ojos oscuros. ―Sé que es difícil después de un accidente. ―

― ¿Lo sabes?― Héctor golpeó con la mirada a su entrenador, girando los ojos mientras su boca se fruncía con enojo. 

―Sí, lo sé,- Danny respondió seriamente. ―No empecé a nadar hasta la universidad, y cuando me metí, las curvas me ponían nervioso porque nunca las hice antes. En mi primera vez, me equivoqué por completo en mi tiempo y golpeé mi cara contra la pared. ―Frotó un dedo por el puente de su nariz. ―Estoy sorprendido de que no se me rompiese. Después de eso, estaba muy asustado de sucediera de nuevo. Seguí bajando la velocidad cada vez que llegaba a la pared así no me equivocaba otra vez. Pero eventualmente, me obligué a enfrentar mi miedo, y me las arreglé para superarlo y mejoré como nadador. No puedo forzarte a hacer lo mismo, y no puedo decirte como hacerlo. Tenés que tomar la decisión de superar esto. Y realmente espero que lo hagas. Sos un gran nadador. ―

Héctor frunció el ceño por un minuto y solo entonces su postura se relajó. ―¿Realmente cree eso, Entrenador?―

―¡Por supuesto!― Danny sonrió, dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro de su estudiante. ―Creo que puedes ser uno de los mejores en el equipo. ―

La boca de Héctor se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa. ―¡Gracias, Entrenador!―

―Ahora ve a las duchas. ―Danny mandó a su estudiante hacia el vestuario. 

Después de que Héctor desapareciera por la puerta del vestuario, Danny fue por su usual rutina después de las prácticas, comprobando cosas perdidas o algún desastre que pudiese limpiar. Los porteros siempre iban a la pileta de noche, pero a Danny no le gustaba dejar grandes desastres para ellos. 

Cuando estuvo listo, Danny agarró sus cosas y comprobó rápidamente para estar seguro si estaba solo en un punto ciego de la escuela antes de transformarse en fantasma. Para el momento en que la clase de nado acababa, el trafico podía ser bastante malo, casi una caravana. Danny sonrió mientras se tornaba invisible por el cielo de regreso al departamento. Dejó salir un suspiro contenido mientras se elevaba por la ciudad. Era, a pesar de todo, su cosa favorita de ser medio fantasma. Con todo lo que pasó durante secundaria, a veces él no tenía tiempo de disfrutar las cosas simples de sus poderes. Algún fantasma nuevo, o otro ser, siempre surgía para traer problemas. Por suerte, las cosas se habían calmado durante la secundaria, dándole la oportunidad de enfocarse en estudiar para poder entrar a la universidad. Ahora sólo enfrentaba la molestia de forma ocasional, o a veces incluso detenía un crimen que le ocurría.

Su telefono sonó, y Danny se detuvo, flotando en el aire mientras buscaba en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono. ―Hola,- respondió.

―Hayley dijo que la cita fue bien,- dijo Jazz, y Danny casi podía sentirla sonreír. 

Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras Danny frotaba la parte trasera de su cuello. ―Ah, sí, estuvo bien. Ella es bastante copada. ― _(¿Alguien sigue usando la palabra "copadx" o "piola", o estoy muy vieja como para vivir? xDD)_

―Bueno, me alegra. ―

Danny frunció el ceño, observando el llano horizonte. ―Estabas preocupada de que arruinara las cosas, ¿verdad?―

―¿Qué? ¡No!― Jazz bufó, pero Danny conocía a su hermana muy bien. 

―Liar,- Danny murmuró de una forma molesta. ―Sé que me pongo nervioso en las primeras citas. ―

―Todas las citas,- Jazz corrigió.

Danny giró los ojos. ―Me esforcé mucho para no hacer el completo ridículo. Y si ella dijo que la cita fue bien, voy a asumir que no lo arruiné mucho. 

―Creo que le gustas mucho. ¿Entonces la vas a invitar a salir en una segunda cita?―

Danny rió entre dientes. ―¿Qué tiene que ver con vos mi vida amorosa?―

―No puedes culparme por estar emocionada y curiosa. ¡Sos mi hermano! Y ella es una amiga cercana. 

―Sí, planeo invitarla a salir de nuevo. Pero ahora es mi turno de meterme en tu vida amorosa. ¿Algunos chicos de los que debería saber?―

―Danny, sabes que estoy muy casada con mi trabajo ahora mismo. ―

―Solo no te excedas trabajando,- Danny aconsejó preocupado. Sabía que su hermana tenía el hábito de sumergirse en su trabajo hasta el punto en que lo demás se desvanecía. ―¿Vas a decirme si conoces a alguien, verdad?―

―Sí, por supuesto. ―Cuando Jazz puso los ojos en blanco fue casi audible. ―¿Entonces como está tu nueva convivencia allá? No me dijiste nada más luego de que te mudaras. ―

―No fue,- Danny revolvió su cabello con su mano libre, ―fácil al principio. Tuve que ajustarme y todo eso. Pero creo que las cosas van a funcionar. ―

―Bueno, ¡eso es un alivio! Después de las historias de horror que me contaste del último lugar. ―

―Este lugar es como haber entrado al cielo. Es más grande y más limpio, y no estoy asustado de tocar las paredes y las puertas por miedo al moho creciendo en ellas o preocupado de que el agua salga marrón. ―Danny se preguntó cómo el edificio del departamento tenía permitido continuar con la mala condición en la que se encontraba, pero supuso que a veces las personas lo sufrían porque era todo lo que podían pagar. 

―Quiero creer que estás exagerando, pero algo me dice que estás siendo bastante honesto con esa opinión. ¿Entonces cómo son estos nuevos compañeros?―

―Bueno,- Danny se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el edificio del departamento, ―son Dash y Kwan. ―

―¿Qué?― Jazz jadeó.

―Sí, toda la idea era un poco extraña. ―Danny hizo una mueca. ―Si fuera solo Kwan, no me habría preocupado al respecto. Siempre fue amable. Pero Dash no es el mismo deportista forro que era en secundaria. Tratamos de llevarnos bien. ―

―Hm,- Jazz se quedó pensante. ―Si Dash comienza a darte problemas, llámame. Voy a estar ahí al toque para golpearlo. 

Danny dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. ―No creo que eso sea necesario. ― Pero apreciaba que su hermana estuviese preocupada por su bienestar. ―Pero prometo llamarte si es necesario. Yo- Se detuvo en medio del vuelo cuando un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral. ―Y esperaba no tener que preocuparme de fantasmas aquí. ―Suspiró, pero no podía simplemente ignorar un fantasma que podría no ser bueno.

―Entonces supongo que debo dejarte trabajar. Tené cuidado, Danny. ―

―¿No lo soy siempre?― Danny sonrió, sabiendo que su hermana blanqueaba los ojos. ―Seré cuidadoso. ―Colgó el teléfono colocándolo en su bolsillo. Cambiando el curso, se dirigió hacia donde sentía un tirón de su sentido fantasma. 

Sus enemigos usuales estaban todos atrapados mayormente en Amity Park, entonces Danny dudaba que alguno de ellos decidiera seguirlo hacia una nueva ciudad. No había encontrado muchos fantasmas por aquí aún, y los cuales conoció no se veían del tipo problemático. Mientras aterrizaba, mantuvo su guardia en alto, no sabiendo que esperar. Juzgando por el letrero en el edificio, Danny no pensó que este fuera otro fantasma inofensivo. ¿Pero por qué un fantasma estaría en un banco? Los fantasmas normalmente no usaban dinero. ¿Por qué robar dinero cuando ellos podían simplemente robar lo que sea que quisieran en primer lugar? 

Danny alejó las preguntas de su cabeza mientras atravesaba las puertas del banco. Permaneciendo invisible, observó la situación. Como era la tarde, el banco estaba relativamente tranquilo con algunos clientes en las ventanas abiertas y el resto esperando pacientemente en la fila a que llegase su turno. Danny lo tomó como una buena señal. Lo que sea que quisiera aquí, el fantasma, al menos, no estaba aterrorizando a las personas dentro del banco. Caminó cautelosamente por el banco, manteniéndose alerta a su sentido fantasma. Con nada apareciendo por el frente, se dirigió hacia la bóveda del banco. 

Una vez dentro de la bóveda, Danny encontró al fantasma. Era un hombre, mas viejo que Danny, de una complexión larguirucha. Su piel era verde pálido, común entre fantasmas. Su largo cabello rubio colgaba sobre su rostro pero no escondía sus hundidos ojos verde vibrante. La ceja de Danny se frunció, notando algo curioso sobre la apariencia del fantasma. Se encontró con un gran número de fantasmas alrededor de los años, pero nunca recordó un momento donde viese tales venas oscuras esparciéndose por los ojos de un fantasma. 

―No sé para qué necesitas ese dinero,- dijo Danny, volviéndose visible y asustando al fantasma quien soltó varios manojos de billetes, ―pero no puedo dejarte ir con todo eso. ―Si tenía suerte, Danny podría disuadir al fantasma de su robo sin las cosas resultando en una pelea.

―¡Lo necesito!― El fantasma sonaba desesperado mientras tomaba más fajos de billetes para arrojarlos dentro de una mochila que sostenía. La mochila no se veía como que podría aguantar tanto dinero, pero era aún más de lo que Danny estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar.

―Ese dinero,- Danny apuntó al dinero en las manos del fantasma, ―pertenece a gente trabajadora. No puedes solo arrebatárselos. ―

―No entendés. _Necesito_ este dinero. ―

Danny suspiró. Quería regresar al departamento y relajarse por el resto de la noche mientras repasaba sus notas para la clase de mañana. Alcanzando detrás suyo, tomo su Termo. ―Bueno, no puedo refutar ese punto,- aceptó, sacando con cautela el Termo hacia adelante mientras el fantasma resoplaba por sus fosas nasales ensanchadas. ―Tal vez te gustaría explicarme la situación. ¿Por qué necesitas el dinero?― 

―¡No es de tu incumbencia!― El fantasma disparó una explosión de energía hacia él. 

Danny arrojó un escudo, desviando el ataque lejos de él. Antes de que el fantasma pudiera elaborar otro ataque, Danny destapó el Termo. Lo apuntó al fantasma y lo encendió, succionando al fantasma dentro. El fantasma gritó en indignación, arañando al aire en un pobre intento de escapar del tirón. Una vez el fantasma se desvaneció dentro del Termo, Danny colocó la tapa con un suspiro de alivio. Por más que quisiera respuestas sobre todo este encuentro, su primer pensamiento fue regresar al departamento. Unas horas atrapado en el Termo le daría tiempo al fantasma de calmarse, esperó Danny. Quizá después de eso, sería capaz de tener una conversación normal con el fantasma. Danny repuso el dinero lo mejor que pudo, esperando que nadie en el banco pudiera notar que alguien sin autorización estuvo alguna vez dentro de la bóveda. Tomando la mochila, se volvió invisible, atravesó el techo del banco y se dirigió al departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente! 
> 
> ¿Cómo carajos hacía Danny para vivir en un departamento tan maltratado? Recuerdo que cuando estuve viviendo en un depa con una amiga me daba la loca de fregar y sacar cualquier mugre porque no lo soportaba xDDD
> 
> Uff y también, me quedé media hora con una frase al inicio del capítulo que decía "you shave off a second on your time" y la sufrí una banda porque estuve buscando ejemplos de frases donde se utiliza shave off y todos hablaban de afeitarse, HASTA QUE encontré una que decía "reducir" y otra "ahorrar" así que dije: ―de una, habla de que supero su marca anterior. ―
> 
> Pero really, fui 4 años a Ingles pero no parece que me estén ayudando mucho xD


End file.
